


The Mansion

by Bluepotato94



Category: K-pop, Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Investigations, M/M, Minor Character Death, Murder Mystery, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-23
Updated: 2021-03-14
Packaged: 2021-03-15 07:55:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,296
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28935162
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bluepotato94/pseuds/Bluepotato94
Summary: Kim Seungmin is second year resident at neurology department at Seoul Hospital, when he meet his childhood friend once again, Hwang Hyunjin... But with a murder scene start in Seoul, he found himself being involved to crack the case where he meet a young investigator staff, Han Jisung...What will happen with Seungmin's life? Will they crack the case up and found the perpetrator?
Relationships: Han Jisung | Han/Kim Seungmin, Hwang Hyunjin/Kim Seungmin, Kim Seungmin/Original Character(s)
Kudos: 8





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> I cannot get this idea out of my head so I just start writing it again! I'm sorry but I really want to try writing some murder mystery along with the spice of romance, the love triangle between Hyunjin x Seungmin x Jisung  
> Hope you enjoy the story!  
> Warning : English is not my first language so I am sorry for any mistake! Thank you!

The Seoul criminal division pulled out a body of woman from Han River that morning… The woman body that being pulled out lost her pair of eyes cruelly without any other injury…

“I cannot believe the first thing of your case is something like these…”

The young detective patted his younger friends softly because he looked so disgust seeing the body

“Are you okay, Jisungie?”He asked

“I-I feel that I want to throw up,Hyung…”Jisung said

Minho chuckled before patting the younger boy comfortly,”Changbin will arrive soon to do first autopsy before send her back to police station…”

Jisung looked blankly at the body without saying anything

“Stop looking at it! Try to find something useful for investigation okay?”Minho patted his back comfortingly

Jisung nodded before looking around the crime scene try finding any evidence that he can

* * *

Seungmin hummed softly while making his way toward his best friend café, his white coat being held on his arm softly… It had been a crazy hour on hospital today and as second year resident Seungmin finally have a little break…

Seungmin opened the door of the café and smiling brightly when he locked eyes with his best friend

“Morning, Yongbokkie!”Seungmin greeted cheerfully

Felix smiled back before walking around the counter to hug the younger boy

“Seungminnie! I haven’t see you since forever!”Felix said

“I know, I miss you so much, Lixie!”Seungmin hugged Felix back excitedly

Felix smiled back before back to counter again while saying,”I will make your favorite, please go and sit down, Minnie!”

Seungmin nodded excitedly before noticing unfamiliar face so he smiled and greeted,”Hello! You must be new here!”

The boy despite being nervous nodded while smiling,”Yes, I just start a week ago… My name is Yang Jeongin, nice to meet you…”

Seungmin furrowed his eyebrow at the familiar name of the younger boy but shrugged it off before saying,”Hi nice to meet you! I am Kim Seungmin, Felix’s best friend…”

“Oh you guys already introduce each other! He is my new partner for my café, Minnie!”Felix said when he noticed his best friend talk with one of his assistant

Seungmin nodded cutely before asking,”I just notice he is new because I never see him before…”

“Yeah, Jeongin just move back in town a couple of weeks ago and try to find some part time job near his university…”Felix said

“Really? What major do you take?”Seungmin asked

Jeongin smiled politely,”I take musical theatre with minoring in economic…”

Seungmin scrunched his nose cutely,”That sounds hard!”

“Says people who major in medicine here!”Felix said

Jeongin laughed cutely,”It doesn’t as hard as it sound though…”

Seungmin nodded before saying,”Well don’t let me disturb you for doing your job! I will be sitting there, Lixie!”

Felix nodded while saying,”I will come to you soon with after finish this customer order…”

Seungmin looked around the café who is busy with some university student since Felix opened up his café near university…

_This morning, police find a body of woman with her eyes missing from it socket but they find no struggling mark on the woman body. The name of victim is-_

“Such an opening week, right?”

Seungmin averted his gaze from the television before smiling brightly at this favourite strawberry cake along with camomile tea at the side…

“Thank you,Lixie!”Seungmin said

Felix smiled back before motioning Seungmin to take a bite of the cake he just making

“How is your day at hospital?”Felix said

Seungmin looked down sadly before answering,”Tiring! Being second year resident is too much sometimes!”

“No patient try to hit on you then?”Felix teased

Seungmin pouted at Felix’s tease,”Who want to hit on me? Look at me, Lixie! I don’t even look presentable enough because of the shift…”

Felix chuckled before pinching the younger boy cheek gently and saying,”Aigoo, Minnie is so adorable sometimes!”

“I always adorable!”Seungmin said

“Of course, you are!”Felix said

“Seeing the news before, I guess Changbin hyung will be busy now days right?”Seungmin asked changing the subject to Felix’s boyfriend

“When will he not busy along with Chan hyung?”Felix rolled his eyes annoyingly

Seungmin chuckled before saying,”Hey, that’s mean he won’t have time to cheat on you then…”

“Shut up! Minnie!”Felix pouted

“I’m just kidding, Lixie beside I-“

Seungmin stopped his word making Felix confused while he following Seungmin’s gaze to the person behind him

“Hwang Hyunjin?”Seungmin asked carefully

The said man widened his eyes at Seungmin before recognition making it way towards his face and he smiled brightly

“Kim Seungmin, is that you?”The man asked

Seungmin nodded excitedly before standing up to hugged his long-lost friend while Felix along with Jeongin looked at them confusedly

“Do you guys know each other?”Jeongin asked

“Yes, Innie! He is my childhood friend that I have been telling you about!”Hyunjin said excitedly while looking at Seungmin fondly

Seungmin smiled back before saying,”So you are Innie’s boyfriend?”

“What? No, hyung! He is my step brother…”Jeongin said while making a disgust face

Hyunjin chuckled as he ruffled Jeongin’s hair gently

“I have another brother now since my father decide to remarried…”Hyunjin said

Seungmin looked at Hyunjin confusedly before asking,”But don’t you always an only child?”

Hyunjin looked at Seungmin confusedly,”No? Do I never tell you these? I have a brother actually but since my mother and father divorce, I come with my mother while my brother with my father… Since my mother passed away, my father takes me in again that’s why I’m moving away at that time…”

Seungmin nodded in understanding before smiling once again to Hyunjin,”It’s nice for you then…”

Hyunjin smiled back before saying,”I need to go now but let’s talk again soon, okay?”

“Of course,Hyunjinnie… Let’s catch up some other time!”Seungmin said

They exchange their number before Hyunjin walking away from the shop with Jeongin following behind him after telling Felix that he needs to go home because of some family matter

“I don’t know that you know Jeongin’s brother…”Felix commented

Seungmin shrugged before saying,”It has been a long time since the last time I meet him though! It is nice to meet him again…”

Felix nodded before they start talking some other topic that less serious and randomly

* * *

“So, the reason of the death are not because of her eyes of missing but because she cannot breath as if being suffocated before her death…”Their leader of investigation, Mark, explained to him

“Since Chan and Changbin has been discover the main reason of death, Yugyeom has been investigate the last call of her phone…”Jaebum said

“Okay so the last call of her phone actually 3 days ago to unknown number which we tried to track but it one-time-number-only…”Yugyeom said

Mark nodded before looking at Minho,”Do you found something else, Minho?”

“Yes, actually we do find that before her missing a day ago, she is schedule to meet Hwang’s corporation manager there…”Minho explained

“Minho hyung and I have been doing some investigation that she actually going to meet their marketing manager before lunch but after that she went missing right away…”Jisung said

“Who is this Hwang’s Manager that she meet with?”Mark asked

“Name is Lee Hyunsoo, he is a personal assistant not the manager in the end along with their CEO, Hwang Hyunjin…”Jisung said while looking through the file

Mark nodded while saying,”Okay then, I will let you and Minho take a charge to speak with them soon while the other can start looking for some file and her relative that might know about her other activity aside from that…”

All of them nodded before dismissing to do their job


	2. Case 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Another murder case happen and it's happen to connected with Seungmin's senior

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello again! I don't know if anyone reading these story but if you are I hope you enjoy it and sorry for any mistake  
> By the way some of the role, I used my OC actually but you can imagine it as whoever you want..  
> Have a happy reading!

Jisung and Minho make their way toward Hwang Company tower that afternoon to do their job right away

“Hello? May we see Mr. Hwang Hyunjin and Mr. Lee Hyunsoo?”Minho greeted the receptionist

The receptionist looked at two officers confusedly

“We are from Seoul Criminal Division and we just need to ask some question to them…”Minho said once again

“Can you wait for a minute?”She asked

“Of course. Thank you…”Minho said

Jisung looked around the office while he let Minho did his job asking the receptionist to meet his boss right now

“Jisung-ah, let’s head up!”Minho called him up

Jisung nodded while following Minho toward elevator right away… They escorted to conference room of Hwang’s company and waited there

“Do you think they have anything to do with them?”Seungmin asked him

Minho shrugged,”They might have something but them might not… We just need to ask some question for now…”

Jisung nodded while looking around the room

“Sorry for the wait!

Both of the officer looked up to the young CEO who taking a seat in front of Minho along with his manager

“Nice to meet you, Mr. Hwang… I am Lee Minho and he is Han Jisung, we just come here to ask some question regarding Kim Heejin’s death that being found these morning…”

Hyunjin widened his eyes in surprise,”So the corpse on news was Kim Heejin?”

“Unfortunately yes, Mr. Hwang… May I know what are you doing yesterday?”Minho asked

“Hyunjin is fine, Officer… We just meet up at lunch with Mrs. Kim yesterday around 11.45 AM but I only there around fifteen minutes because I have to get lunch somewhere else with our stake holder while Mr. Lee finished the business along with Mrs. Kim…”Hyunjin said

Hyunsoo nodded while continuing the story,”I actually finished lunch with Mrs. Kim at 12.30 PM after that we separate our way…”

Both of the officer nodded at the answer

“Do you have someone that can prove your word?”Jisung asked

Hyunjin raised his eyebrow,”You can try asking the restaurant waiter about us, they will know about these…”

Jisung nodded before asking,”Do you can tell us where are you in between 3 PM and 4 PM yesterday?”

“I was at the company of course you can ask my secretary or subordinate about it…”Hyunsoo said

“I was at the café downtown at that time near SNU University, you can ask the owner of Café, Lee Felix and my younger brother, Jeongin about it…”Hyunjin said

They nodded softly before thanking them

“I think that’s all, thank you so much for your corporation if you know something else about Mrs. Kim you can tell us right away…”Minho said

“Welcome, officer…”Hyunjin smiled

“I think Mrs. Kim has some insomnia though, when we talk yesterday she mention about it you might want to check his doctor too…”Hyunsoo offered softly

Minho nodded while smiling,”Thank you for you input and your time…”

Minho and Jisung bowed as they walked out from Hwang Company compound while Minho scrunched his face making Jisung looked at the older curiously

“Hyung?”

“I just found something weird but maybe it just my feeling… I think we need to check out once more place… Let’s go…”Minho said before walking away from the place

Jisung looked at the older boy curiously but following him anyway

* * *

“Seungmin, is that you?”

Seungmin looked up when he heard his name being called out before a beautiful smile appeared on his pretty face when he saw a familiar face

“Jihoon Sunbae! What are you doing here?”Seungmin asked

Jihoon chuckled softly,”You can call me hyung if you want you know… I just start work here today,Seungminnie…”

“Oh?”Seungmin looked at him curiously as if Jihoon would talk more

“I just came back from US actually but after my marriage failed, I really need to get back to Seoul and found a new environment…”Jihoon said

Seungmin looked at the older boy sadly,”I really am sorry for your divorce, Hyung…”

Jihoon chuckled at younger boy’s expression,”It’s okay, It is in the past anyway…”

“Still, I cannot come to your marriage too, I feel really bad about it…”Seungmin pouted

Jihoon ruffled the younger boy’s hair affectionally,”It’s fine, Seungminnie, don’t sweat it but maybe you can make it up for me by-“

“Seungmin?”

Seungmin looked up at the sound of his name and widened his eyes at the figure in front of him

“Hyunjin? What are you doing in here?”Seungmin asked

Hyunjin smiled at younger boy reaction before walking closer to him,”I just want to ask you for some dinner together…”

Seungmin looked at the older boy curiously because he didn’t remember about promising Hyunjin to have dinner together

“Oh Jihoon hyung, nice to see you, when do you come back from US?”Hyunjin asked

Seungmin widened his eyes before asking,”Hyunjin, you know Jihoon hyung?”

“He is my brother doctor, Seungminnie…”Hyunjin said

Seungmin frowned,”Jeonginnie? Or your other brother?”

“His other brother Hwang Hyunsoo…”Jihoon said

Seungmin nodded in understanding

“Doctor Lee…”

One of the nurses called Jihoon up making the three looks at the source of voice

“Excuse me, but someone want to see Doctor Lee…”The nurse said

Jihoon nodded before looking at the younger,”I will see you guys later then…”

Seungmin and Hyunjin nodded as he saw Jihoon’s back disappear from the sight

* * *

“So, let’s have some dinner together?”Hyunjin asked

Seungmin nodded softly while following Hyunjin to his car for some dinner together

“Lee Jihoon? Nice to meet you, Lee Minho and he is Han Jisung…”

Jihoon nodded before taking a seat in front of two officers

“Is there something wrong?”Jihoon asked

Minho smiled comfortingly,”Nothing, we just want to ask you about some of your patient…”

Jihoon frowned,”I have many patient though so I don’t know which one you are talking about…”

“The name is Kim Heejin, do you know her?”Minho asked

Jihoon furrowed his eyebrow before his eyes widened in realization

“Is she someone that come here to cure her insomniac?”Jihoon asked

Minho nodded before continuing,”You are the doctor that handle her right?”

“Actually her actual doctor has to move away so she was transferred to me but I only have one session with her, that’s all…”Jihoon said

Minho nodded,”Where are you in between 3 PM and 4 PM?”

Jihoon looked down sadly,”I was in the court room while waiting for my divorce trial finished…”

Minho nodded while Jisung looking at him sadly making the older boy hit his leg to snap the younger to reality… Jisung hissed while glaring at older boy

“Okay, that’s all then! Thank you for your time, Doctor Lee…”Minho said

Jihoon nodded before shaking his hand with the officers… As soon as he came back from the meeting his phone rang loudly making him looked down at the caller id

“Hello?”

“Lee Jihoon? Long time no see! Do you remember me?”

Jihoon widened his eyes when he recognized the voice all too well

“I know you do and I bet you already meet **him** right? Let’s meet up tomorrow night at XX Park on midnight…”

As soon as he said that the caller cut off the phone right away leaving Jihoon looked down in surprise with what have been happening…

* * *

“So, how are you doing?”Seungmin asked

Both of them decided to get some dinner on nearest restaurant together since Seungmin still need to get back to hospital soon

“I am fine like you can see, I miss you though,Minnie…”Hyunjin said while smiling softly

Seungmin looked down shyly,”I miss you too… I used to be angry at you for leaving me alone though… You suddenly disappear after your mother funeral and I got worried that you might do something to yourself…”

Hyunjin chuckled before reaching out and patting Seungmin’s hair softly

“I’m sorry, my father decided to get me right away for some reason so I follow him back home before he decided to make me pursued my study oversea…”Hyunjin said

Seungmin nodded in understanding before asking,”But, why do you never mention about your brother?”

“I just never have time to tell you about him,Seungminnie…”Hyunjin looked down sadly

“Is he still on US now?”Seungmin asked

Hyunjin looked down sadly,”I don’t really want to ruin our dinner after a long time so maybe I can tell you everything later on?”

Seungmin looked at Hyunjin curiously before nodding,”Of course whatever that make you comfortable then…”

Hyunjin smiled in gratefulness before asking,”How about you,Minnie? How is your life? How do you know Jihoon hyung?”

“Everything is fine, I live alone now though since my parents decided to move away from the city… I meet Jihoon hyung at my university actually, he is my sunbae and TA assistant…”Seungmin explained

Hyunjin frowned when he heard that Seungmin live alone now

“Seungminnie, where are you living? I don’t think I like the idea of you living alone…”Hyunjin said

Seungmin chuckled at Hyunjin’s reaction,”I will be fine,Hyunjin beside I spend most if my time in hospital anyway…”

“Yeah, but what if something happened? There some murder case in Seoul lately…”Hyunjin said worriedly

Seungmin smiled comfortingly before saying,”I will be okay, just relax,Hyunjinnie… If you are still worried then I promise you will be the first person I texted if something happened…”

Hyunjin still didn’t satisfied with Seungmin’s answer but nodded anyway since he still respect Seungmin’s decision

* * *

As the next morning comes, Seungmin went out to do his round that noon when the news on the television catches his eyes

_“Once again the body of woman being found at the park nearer Seoul National Hospital these morning… The woman identity is found as Mrs. Jo Hana, the police still trying to initiate investigation and there is a huge possibility that the case connected with the case that happen yesterday with Mrs. Kim Heejin… We will come live with the head of investigator to ask some question regarding-“_

“Doesn’t she Doctor Lee’s ex-wife?”

Some of the nurse started to talk between each other about the news they just found out when Seungmin decided to turned his heels towards his senior office right away

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you! Hope you enjoy the story!  
> Kudos and comment and appreciate!  
> Till Next time! Thank you


	3. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Seungmin finally meet Jisung but they first meeting not that good impression

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't know if any of you still reading this story but I do hope you enjoy these!  
> Sorry for any mistake and hope you enjoy the story!

Seungmin burst in to his senior office without knocking since he was so worried when he noticed there were two more person beside his senior there…

Seungmin bite his lips nervously,”Do I interrupt something?”

“Seungminnie? Do you need something?”Jihoon asked his junior softly

“I-I just want to talk with Hyung but I guess you are busy so I will take my leave now…”Seungmin said while bowing

“Is he Kim Seungmin?”One of the stranger asked Jihoon

“Yes, he is my junior but he doesn’t have anything to do with it though…”Jihoon said

Seungmin titled his head confusedly at his name being mention at… He about to asked something when the stranger beat him to it

“Jisung-ah, why don’t you accompany Doctor Kim here while I finished interviewing Doctor Park…”He said

The stranger – Jisung - looked at his senior in disbelieve

“But hyung-“

“Just do what I said,Jisungie…”Minho said

Jisung let out a sighed before nodding… He turned around and smiled to Seungmin

“Why don’t we have some talk Doctor Kim?”He asked

Seungmin nodded softly before walked away with Jisung but before he closed the door he eyed Jihoon worriedly

“So, will you tell me what happen?”Seungmin asked when he and Jisung sat down and have their coffee near Jihoon office

Jisung raised his eyebrow,”Don’t you think we should introduce ourselves first before make another conversation?”

Seungmin chuckled softly,”I don’t know that you will care of some formality first…”

“I do care about it,Doctor Kim… So let me introduce myself, my name is Han Jisung from Criminal Divison of Seoul Police Office…”Jisung said before offering his hand to the younger boy

Seungmin smiled and grabbed the offered hand,”Seungmin is fine and my name is Kim Seungmin, second year resident at neurology department… Nice to meet you, Officer Han…”

“If I call you Seungmin then it will be fair that you call me Jisung instead…”Jisung said

“Deal…”Seungmin smiled softly

Jisung looked at the adorable smiled of the younger as he thinking no wonder that Jihoon kind of have a crush on him but he can guess that Seungmin didn’t even know about it…

“So, what happen then? Why your partner making you talk to me?”Seungmin asked

“You know about the murder incident that have been happening lately right?”Jisung asked

“Yes and I also know that the last victim is Jihoon hyung’s ex-wife so are you here to asking him about it?”Seungmin asked

“Part of it yes but you also kind of mention in her diary…”Jisung said

“Me? But I don’t even know Jihoon hyung wife… How come she know about me?”Seungmin asked confusedly

Jisung pat the younger shoulder gently,”I don’t know maybe Jihoon tell her something about you…”

Seungmin nodded in understanding before ask,”So do you think it was the same person that killed here?”

“It can be, I mean the reason of death also the body that we found has the same state as before…”Jisung said

Seungmin hugged himself when he can feel himself shivering of what the person has been going through…

“Do you think Jihoon hyung is a possible suspect?”Seungmin asked softly

Jisung looked at the younger boy in surprise

“You are thinking he is don’t you?”Seungmin said

“The victim has a same characteristic and one of that is they are the same patient here… All of them also come across Doctor Park on some way…”Jisung said

Seungmin looked at Jisung in disbelieve,”Jihoon hyung won’t do something like that… You must be wrong…”

Jisung raised his eyebrow at Seungmin’s word before challenging the younger boy,”Why are you saying that? Do you perhaps become his partner on these?”

Seungmin stood up as he offended by Jisung’s word,”I thought you are a nice person, Officer Han, but I guess you are just blind to know that I don’t have anything to do with it so is Jihoon Hyung…”

Jisung also stood up as he looked at Seungmin straight on his eyes,”Why should I believe you? All I know you might be protecting the suspect because he is your friend!”

“I don’t think I want to have another conversation with you so if you excuse me…”

Seungmin about to walked away but Jisung hold his arm back making the younger boys stay on his place with annoyance look on his face

“Can you let me go? I have duty to go…”Seungmin said

“Where are you last night in between 7-9 PM?”Jisung asked instead

Seungmin looked at Jisung in disbelieve,”Why do you want to know?”

“I just want to know you can answer me on that…”Jisung said

“He is with me!”

Another voice answered for Seungmin instead making Seungmin turned around to the source of voice

“Hyunjinnie?”Seungmin said confusedly

Jisung let go of Seungmin’s arm when Hyunjin slinged his arm around Seungmin’s shoulder instead

“Hello, Officer Han, we meet again…”Hyunjin greeted politely

“CEO Hwang, what are you doing in here?”Jisung asked

“I am a patient here actually especially to cure my insomnia…”Hyunjin said

Seungmin looked up at Hyunjin confusedly,”I don’t know you have Insomnia, Hyunjinnie…”

Hyunjin chuckled as he ruffled Seungmin’s hair gently,”I haven’t tell you about it I guess…”

“Are you guy-“

“He is my childhood friend, Officer Han…”Seungmin cut him off before Jisung can finished his question but Seungmin can felt how Hyunjin’s hand around him tightened

“How about you, officer han, what are you doing in here?”Hyunjin asked

“Some investigation of new cases today…”Jisung said

Hyunjin nodded in understanding,”I watch the news, it was so unfortunate for Jihoon hyung don’t you think so?”

“Han!”

Minho’s voice can be heard as he motions Jisung to move now…

“I guess they already finished, I need to go now then…”Jisung said but before he go, he turn around to meet Seungmin’s eyes,”Doctor Kim, if you need to know something up you can come by the office…”

Seungmin bite his lips as he look at Jisung’s back walking away from him and Hyunjin

“What is he talking about?”Hyunjin asked

Seungmin looked up to meet the eyes of older boy,”I don’t know either Hyunjin-ah…”

* * *

“So how is the talk with Doctor Kim?”Minho asked when they settle on their car

“He is a sassy and brave young doctor, I guess…”Jisung shrugged without caring

“I can hear you, you know… You must be suspect him too about these…”Minho said

“I don’t, hyung… I just think he is one of the reason that Jihoon might be do some murder but I don’t think he has something to do with it…”Jisung said

“Good analysis! I don’t think he has something to do either but Park Jihoon definitely has something going on with him…”Minho said

“Does he really a suspect or-?”

“No, for now he is not a suspect yet but we will see it later on…”Minho said

They stay on comfortable silent for a while before Jisung break it

“I actually tell doctor Kim if he want to know something he can visit me at the office…”Jisung said

Minho pressed the rem in surprise before looking at the younger boy

“Hyung! Keep driving, we are on highway…”Jisung scolded

Minho realized it before he started the machine again and continue to drive

“Han Jisung!”Minho called out

“What?”Jisung asked

“You are interested on these boy…”Minho smirked knowingly

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading! Hope you enjoy it and sorry for any mistake!  
> Have a nice day/Night! Stay safe and Healthy!

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! Hope you enjoy it and sorry for any mistake!  
> Comment and kudos are appreciate!


End file.
